


At Last I See the Light

by MelissaWritesStuff



Series: KuroTsukki Week (and a half) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo works at DisneyLand as Flynn Rider. Tsukishima is a ride attendant for the new attraction, <em>Dinosaur</em>.</p><p>A quick visit to the other side of the park might be a little more life-changing than Kuroo had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place in Tokyo DisneyLand, and I took as much information about it as I could from the website, but all my actual knowledge about Disney parks is about the American ones, so sorry if things are wildly inaccurate!
> 
> The _Dinosaur_ ride, as far as I know, is only in the American parks (oops) but [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23l-aYPMK34) is a video of the ride if you want to see!

“Please please please please please please please please please-”

“ _Bokuto_ ,” Kuroo groaned, tugging his costume shirt over his head (and having to tug a little harder than usual, as sweat was making it stick to his back). “ _Please_. I’m exhausted and it’s really hot today and I would just like to go home.”

“But there’s a new ride,” Bokuto whined. “And it’s not a roller coaster!”

“I can’t believe you, of all people, are afraid of roller coasters,” Kuroo mumbled as he pulled on his own, clean T-shirt.

“Pleeeeeaaaase!”

“You can go by yourself!” Kuroo insisted. He played along with Bokuto’s antics all the time. He felt like he deserved one day to be able to say no thanks. “You’re an adult, aren’t you?”

“‘You’re an adult’?” Bokuto repeated in disgust. “Kuroo, we work at DisneyLand. We gave up on being adults a while ago.”

“You know what you can do?” Kuroo said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Go ask Prince Eric to go with you.”

Bokuto immediately turned red. “Y-you mean Akaashi?!”

“Yes. It’s high time you, I don’t know, _talked_ to him.”

“I’ll say hi to him if you go on the new dinosaur ride with me,” Bokuto offered.

Kuroo finally hesitated. He’d been trying to get Bokuto to talk to the pretty boy who worked as Prince Eric for ages now... It was a pretty weak deal, as Kuroo didn’t actually get anything out of it, but it was for Bokuto’s own good...

Maybe the dinosaur ride would be fun.

“Fine,” Kuroo said, putting his bag back into his cubby. “Let’s go.”

Now Bokuto hesitated. “...Wait-”

“No takesies backsies,” Kuroo said firmly, pushing Bokuto out of the employees’ lounge and back into the sticky summer heat.

The entire walk from FantasyLand to AdventureLand, Bokuto could do nothing but try and fix his hair in anticipation for his upcoming conversation with Akaashi. Kuroo tried to convince him that it looked fine, and that it actually looked good when it was messy, but Bokuto just grumbled about how much wearing wigs all day ruined his hair.

“Dude, I’m not making you talk to him until after the ride,” Kuroo reminded him once they were in view of the new, gleaming Dinosaur attraction and Bokuto was still adjusting his hair into spikes.

“That still only gives me so much time to fix this,” Bokuto countered.

“Relax, or I’m ruffling your hair and making you start over.”

“Please don’t.”

Kuroo sighed as they stepped into line, turning Bokuto to face him. “Okay, give me a second,” he said, licking his fingers before attacking Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto had learned a while ago to stop complaining when Kuroo using a little saliva as hair gel; as inept as he was at taming his own hair, Kuroo could work wonders on Bokuto’s.

The two of them only got a few funny looks at the line moved forward, and by the time they were in the next group to get on, not a hair on Bokuto’s head was out of place. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Kuroo said, clapping Bokuto on the shoulder. “Now can you relax? You’re the one who wanted to come on this ride, you should be enjoying yourself.”

“What am I gonna talk to Akaashi about?” Bokuto asked, moving onto new worries the second his old ones were dealt with.

“Ask him about this ride,” Kuroo suggested, looking around at the entryway for the ride and feeling pretty impressed. “It looks like it’s gonna be really...”

Kuroo trailed off as his eyes landed on one of the ride attendants, helping a couple tuck their bag under the seat so it wouldn’t fall out of the ride.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo whispered, reaching out and grabbing Bokuto’s arm.

“What?!” Bokuto asked loudly.

“Look.”

“...At what?!”

“The guy, the ride attendant!”

Bokuto looked around another moment before realizing who Kuroo was talking about. “Oh. What about him?!”

“‘What about him’?!” Kuroo repeated in horror. “Bokuto, he’s beautiful.”

One of the most beautiful people Kuroo had ever seen. He was all long limbs and fluffy blond hair and dark, tanned skin. Everything about him, from the way he spoke to the passengers of the ride before stepping back and letting them ride off to the way he reached up and slid his glasses up his nose, the way he moved seemed so calculated, so purposeful, so elegant, and yet there was something so calm and almost bored about him. It seemed like the building could catch fire and he’d merely sigh before slowly walking to the nearest exit.

Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to look away. All he wanted was to run his hands through the ride attendant’s hair and see if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to intertwine the ride attendant’s long, slender fingers with his own. He wanted to see the ride attendant up close so he could find out of the eyes behind those glasses were as lovely as the rest of him. He wanted to make that serious face smile, he wanted to make that smooth skin blush...

“He’s okay,” Bokuto said with a shrug.

Kuroo punched his shoulder.

~

The ride was pretty good, and Bokuto couldn’t stop raving about it once they’d stepped back outside, unfazed by the rush of heat from the setting sun.

“The dinosaurs looked _so real_!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Wasn’t it amazing?!”

“Yeah, yeah, great,” Kuroo said. “I need to talk to the ride attendant, though.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to come talk to Akaashi with me?!”

“Why do I have to come with you?” Kuroo asked. “Just _go_. Isn’t it better if I’m not there?”

“ _No_.”

“Bokuto. _Go_. You will be a wiser and stronger man once you do.”

“If it goes poorly, can I come over later and watch _The Lion King_?”

“Absolutely, now _go_.”

With Bokuto finally gone, Kuroo went back inside to the main area of the ride, getting strange looks from other guests as he walked right past the line and went back behind places that clearly looked to be employees-only. The ride attendant, however, took no notice of him until Kuroo walked up to him and cleared his throat.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, wiping the heat-and-nerves-induced sweat from his hands onto his shorts.

The ride attendant turned and raised an eyebrow slightly. “Can I help you, sir?”

“No, just... introducing myself.” Kuroo was trying his best to give the guy the same confident smile he’d practiced in the mirror for days like these.

The ride attendant wasn’t charmed, and instead looked more weirded out. “Uh, sir, guests aren’t supposed to hang around here-”

“Oh, I’m not a guest!” Kuroo said quickly. “I work here! My shift just ended!”

The ride attendant’s face relaxed back into looking calm and bored and beautiful. “Oh. Uh, can this wait?”

“I won’t take up much more of your time!” Kuroo insisted, trying not to get distracted as he noticed that the ride attendant did, in fact, have lovely eyes. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Tsukishima Kei,” said the ride attendant. Kuroo had never known it was possible to be so in love with just a name.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san,” Kuroo said with a smile that was probably more flustered and giddy than confident and cool.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said politely. “Which ride do you work with?”

“Oh, I’m not an attendant!” Kuroo explained. “I’m a character! Flynn Rider!”

Kuroo had hoped this would elicit _some_ sort of response, a smirk, a smile, a compliment about how that seemed to suit Kuroo, a joke about how it didn’t, but nope, nothing. “That’s nice.”

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Yup. I work over in FantasyLand most the time, but it’s nice to visit AdventureLand!”

Tsukishima just nodded.

“You should come visit me in FantasyLand sometime,” Kuroo said. “I can show you where to get the best ice cream - one of the vendors-”

“That’s nice of you, Kuroo-san, but I’m lactose intolerant,” Tsukishima said, looking more and more disinterested with the conversation as it went on.

“What about frozen lemonade?” Kuroo asked quickly, starting to get desperate. “I’ll treat you to frozen lemonade sometime if you come visit! The strawberry flavor is really good!”

Tsukishima finally gave Kuroo a proper look. _Thank God, the lemonade saved me._ “That would be nice,” he said. Kuroo’s heart fluttered with happiness at such a small but sweet victory. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

“It’s no problem! I look forward to it!” _Christ, you sound like you’ve never asked someone out before._

Tsukishima nodded. “I should probably be getting back to work...”

“Of course!” Kuroo took a step back. “I’ll let you get back to it. I hope to see you again soon, Tsukishima-san!”

And then Tsukishima finally cracked a smile. It was very slight, just the smallest quirk upwards of the corners of his lips, but it was enough to make Kuroo’s breath catch. “I’ll stop by and look for you. Flynn Rider, right?”

Kuroo shot finger guns at Tsukishima. “You got it.”

“I’d like to see your smolder sometime,” Tsukishima said, smiling again but in a more malevolent way, like he was more looking forward to making fun of Kuroo’s smolder rather than just seeing it.

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin back at the challenge. “Oh, I think I’ll save that,” he chuckled. “If I show you now, you might fall for me immediately and I wouldn’t have the pleasure of buying you frozen lemonade first.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, which made Kuroo nervous that he’d gone too far, but then he just looked away to hide his quickly reddening face, lacing his fingers together in front of him in a way that Kuroo immediately became fond of. “Don’t be so arrogant,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“It’s all part of the Flynn Rider act,” Kuroo laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m much more down to earth once you get to know me.”

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. “Well, then, I look forward to that, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo just wanted to take a step back and clutch his poor heart that was so weak for a boy as cute as Tsukishima, but he kept his composure. “I look forward to getting to know you, too,” he said. “I’ll see you later, Tsukishima-san!”

“Goodbye, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said back before quickly going back to assisting guests on the ride. Kuroo left as quickly as possible so if his chest really did burst with happiness like it felt it was going to, Tsukishima wouldn’t have to see it.

After fast-walking outside, Kuroo just kept fast-walking away from the attraction, going faster and faster until he was jogging, and faster still until he was full-out sprinting back to FantasyLand. It was all he could do to keep from shouting or leaping for joy or something else embarrassing.

~

Almost a week passed with no visit from Tsukishima, and Kuroo was starting to worry more and more that maybe he hadn’t made as nice an impression as he’d thought. He’d tried asking Bokuto about it, but Bokuto was being absolutely useless, now that he’d had a successful conversation with Akaashi and now couldn’t resist running off to try and have another conversation every chance he got. Kuroo could only hope that Akaashi was interested, or Bokuto might be called into management any day for his relentless harassment of another employee. Kuroo tried asking his roommate, Kenma, but Kenma had no advice to offer other than, “Just go talk to him,” which was _never going to happen_.

Which meant Kuroo only had one place left to turn.

“Hey, Rapunzel-”

“Kuroo-san, we’re not in character anymore,” Shimizu reminded him as they stepped out of the hot summer day and back somewhere that was employees-only and air conditioned.

Kuroo sighed. He’d been bracing himself for about ten minutes now to bring up this question, and he’d only gotten two words out before she’d interrupted his rhythm. “Shimizu-san.”

“Yes?”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to say this casually. “Do you go by Adventureland very often?”

Shimizu shrugged. “Not particularly, why?”

“Do you, uh, know any of the people who operate the _Dinosaur_ ride?”

“I’ve seen them around,” she said with a shrug as she cracked open a bottle of water, “but I don’t think I know any of them by name.”

Kuroo nodded. “Alright.”

Shimizu just stood there like she was waiting for Kuroo to explain himself, but he really didn’t want to, so he just rode out the awkward silence until it was thankfully broken by the arrival of Bokuto.

“Flynn!” he shouted out excitedly, running over to Kuroo and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, Gaston,” Kuroo said with a grin.

Bokuto let go of Kuroo so he could tug off his wig, revealing the usual sweaty, messy shock of white and black hair in its place. “Did Dinosaur Guy come by today?”

Kuroo was aware of the suspicious look Shimizu was giving him, but he ignored it. “No, not today.”

“Aw, c’mon, I was hoping you’d had better luck than me!”

Kuroo laughed. “‘Better luck’? What, constantly talking to Prince Eric isn’t enough for you?”

Bokuto turned red and looked down at his boots. “I mean.... I _want_ to ask him on a date...”

“You should just ask him,” Kuroo insisted, giving Bokuto’s shoulder a shove.

“I’ll ask him out as soon as you ask out Dinosaur Guy,” Bokuto countered.

“So this _is_ about a boy,” Shimizu said with a laugh.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “You told Rapunzel about Dinosaur Guy?”

“We’re not in character anymore,” Shimizu said again.

“And not really,” Kuroo admitted.

“Who’s Dinosaur Guy?” she asked.

“He’s an operator for _Dinosaur_!” Bokuto said before Kuroo could even open his mouth. “He’s tall and blond and has glasses and-”

“Okay, yeah, she gets it,” Kuroo interrupted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before,” Shimizu admitted.

Bokuto gasped in delight. “Field trip! To Adventureland!”

“What, are you crazy?!” Kuroo asked, his eyes going wide. “We’re not all gonna go over there just so Shimizu-san can see Dinosaur Guy!”

“Why not?” Bokuto and Shimizu asked at the same time.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “I expect this from _him_ ,” he said, pointing at Bokuto, “but _you, too_?!”

Shimizu just smiled. “Your job is pretending to flirt with me all day. It’d be fun to see what kind of person you’re genuinely interested in.”

Bokuto just started chanting, “Field trip! Field trip!” and Kuroo knew there was no getting out of this.

“ _Fine_ ,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ll go ride _Dinosaur_ , I’ll point out Tsukishima-san, _neither of you are allowed to say anything to him_ , and then we’ll all come back here, where I’ll probably curl up and die of embarrassment.”

“Sounds good!” Bokuto shouted triumphantly. Kuroo just groaned while Shimizu giggled.

~

They all changed into street clothes before heading over to Adventureland, but even though Kuroo blended in with the crowd as much as anyone, he felt incredibly on display as he headed straight for the dinosaur ride, Shimizu and Bokuto on either side of him. Tsukishima was going to think he was weird. He was going to think he was weird for coming to ride the ride again. He was going to think he was weird for coming to talk to him again before Tsukishima had a chance to visit him first. He was going to think he was weird for bringing friends with him.

“This is so embarrassing,” Kuroo mumbled as they all got in line.

“Point him out when you see him,” Shimizu reminded him.

_Don’t worry, Bokuto will._

When they got to the front of the line, there were several ride attendants around, but none of them were Tsukishima.

“He isn’t here,” Kuroo said, strangely feeling more disappointed than relieved. 

“Maybe he’s working the exit,” Bokuto suggested.

“Maybe he just has the day off,” Shimizu pointed out.

 _Maybe he saw me coming and started hiding,_ Kuroo thought to himself. _Maybe he wanted to avoid me so much he quit his job altogether._

Bokuto’s and Shimizu’s ideas were more likely, but Kuroo couldn’t help but run his own scenarios through his head over and over and over...

After the ride, Tsukishima wasn’t the one ushering people out of the cars, nor was he the one standing by near the monitors where guests laughed over the pictures of themselves that had been taken when the huge T-Rex had jumped out of them. Kuroo had almost completely given up hope, until standing between the exit and the gift shop...

“That’s him!” Bokuto practically yelled.

Kuroo felt like he couldn’t breathe. Tsukishima was just so, _so_ beautiful. Kuroo had been a little afraid he’d built him up in his head, but no. Tsukishima Kei was really just that pleasant to look at.

“Aw, he’s cute!” Shimizu laughed, lightly hitting Kuroo’s arm.

“Y-yeah.”

Tsukishima then looked up and he and Kuroo made eye contact.

“Kuroo-san,” he said, his eyebrows raising. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, uh, hey!” Kuroo called, quickly walking over to where Tsukishima stood, Bokuto and Shimizu unfortunately close in his wake. “How are you?”

“I’m doing good,” Tsukishima said with a nod. “And you?”

“Good!” Kuroo said quickly. “Yup! Just finished my shift and Rapunzel said she hadn’t been on this ride yet, so-”

“Kuroo-san, my name is not Rapunzel,” Shimizu interrupted.

 _Please._ “Right, uh, Tsukishima-san, this is Shimizu-san. She’s Rapunzel.”

She and Tsukishima exchanged polite “it’s nice to meet you”s, and Kuroo couldn’t help but watch to see if he seemed to act the same around her as he had when he had first met Kuroo. If anything, Tsukishima seemed _more_ polite, and Kuroo could only hope it was because he liked Kuroo and wanted to be nice to his friends.

“And this is Bokuto,” Kuroo introduced next, again paying careful attention to Tsukishima’s behavior. “He has a few different roles, but lately, he’s been Gaston a lot.”

Bokuto flashed his arrogant Gaston grin and flexed his arm.

Tsukishima smirked a little, which made Kuroo disappointed that Bokuto had gotten him to smile so easily, until Tsukishima said, “I can tell why you and Kuroo-san are friends.”

 _So he smiled because Bokuto reminded him of me being cute_ , Kuroo thought to himself. _That’s what I’m taking from this. That is the only explanation I will accept._

Kuroo turned back to Bokuto and Shimizu. “Hey, uh, didn’t you guys say you have somewhere to be?”

“Very subtle, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Kuroo could feel his face immediately turn burning red while Bokuto and Shimizu quickly made for the exit, doing very poorly to hide their laughter.

Before Kuroo could even begin to think of something that would make all this feel less embarrassing, Tsukishima spoke up again. “I tried coming to visit you a few days ago.”

Kuroo’s jaw practically dropped. “You did?!”

Tsukishima nodded. “I must’ve picked a bad time, though. I asked around and everyone said you weren’t working.”

Tsukishima was acting very calm about it, but Kuroo could see just the faintest bit of pink blooming in his cheeks, and God, Kuroo couldn’t just walk away with a maybe this time.

“Hey, Tsukishima-san,” Kuroo said, clearing his throat. “Maybe after your shift ends, we could-”

Kuroo was interrupted by a child bursting into loud, horrific sobs as they exited the ride.

“It’s okay, sweetie, it was just pretend!” his poor mother tried to assure him.

“Excuse me,” Tsukishima said quietly before quickly walking over to the kid, offering the boy’s mother a quick hello before squatting down to get on eye level with the kid.

“Hey,” he said gently, trying to make eye contact even as the kid rubbed his eyes and bawled. “That dinosaur was pretty scary, huh?”

The kid just nodded miserably. Kuroo felt like he couldn’t breathe as he watched Tsukishima work.

“I’m sorry about that. He doesn’t try to be scary,” Tsukishima assured him. “That’s just how he looks. He’s really nice once you get to know him.”

Kuroo physically clutched his chest as the child sniffled and finally looked at Tsukishima, willing to hear him out. “He is?”

_This is too cute... Why is this allowed to happen? I’m having a heart attack..._

“Oh, yeah, Rex is _really_ nice,” Tsukishima insisted. “He just likes to put on a big show. I’m sorry Rex scared you. I’ll let him know that he was a little too scary, okay? And hey - do you wanna know a secret?”

The kid nodded. Kuroo was close to tears.

Tsukishima leaned in closer, looking over his shoulder like he was making sure no one else was listening. “You remember that big, scary roar he did, right?”

He nodded.

“He was trying to sing,” Tsukishima said with a grin. “He’s terrible, isn’t he?”

The kid finally smiled back and nodded.

“I’ve been trying to teach him how to sing, but it’s not going good,” Tsukishima sighed. “He really loves to sing, but he doesn’t know that it scares people! But if you ever decide to come see Rex again, maybe his singing will be better! Do you think I can teach him?”

The boy giggled and shook his head, and Tsukishima put his hands on his hips like he was offended.

“You don’t think I can teach a dinosaur how to sing?”

“No!” he insisted with a laugh.

“Well, I’ll just have to try harder, then, won’t I?” Tsukishima asked with a smile, standing up and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Thank you,” the kid’s mother said, looking like she wanted to give Tsukishima a hug.

“It’s no trouble,” Tsukishima assured her. “I hope you two have a great rest of your visit.”

The boy’s mother nudged him. “Won’t you say thank you, Yusuke?”

“Thank you!” the boy said, tugging on his mother’s hand, already recovered and ready to move onto the next ride. “Good luck with Rex!”

“Thanks!” Tsukishima called back, waving until the kid and his mother had moved on. With that out of the way, he went back to Kuroo as if nothing had happened. “So, what were you saying?”

It took Kuroo a moment before he could breathe again, and when he finally could... “Can I please buy you frozen lemonade?” he squeaked out.

Tsukishima laughed at Kuroo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, taking Kuroo’s hand and starting to write across his palm. “My shift ends in about a half hour,” Tsukishima said. “Text me, we can meet up somewhere in FantasyLand, and then you can buy me frozen lemonade.”

“Great,” Kuroo said, pulling back his hand and staring at Tsukishima’s phone number in awe. “Great! I’ll text you!”

Tsukishima gave a small, sincere smile. “I’ll see you then.”

After bidding Tsukishima goodbye, Kuroo went sprinting back to FantasyLand again. Tsukishima Kei filled him up with too much nervous, flustered energy.

~

Tsukishima Kei was sitting with Kuroo on a bench in FantasyLand.

Tsukishima Kei was eating frozen strawberry lemonade that Kuroo had bought him.

Tsukishima Kei was nodding and listening intently as Kuroo told him stories about some of the best and worst guests he’d ever had to entertain.

Tsukishima Kei was snorting at Kuroo’s jokes, he was making jokes back and teasing Kuroo, he was telling his own stories whenever he had something relatable to say.

Tsukishima Kei actually seemed to be enjoying himself, and Kuroo was _floored_ with happiness.

Until Bokuto butted in.

“Kuroo!” he called as he ran up to where Kuroo and Tsukishima were sitting. “Hey, Tsukishima-san!”

Tsukki said a polite, “Hello, Bokuto-san,” while Kuroo just asked, “What is it?”

Bokuto just beamed. “I had the _best_ conversation with Akaashi!”

“That’s really great, Bokuto,” Kuroo said sincerely. _Now please leave and go have another one._

“I’m so glad you made me talk to him!” Bokuto said. “I was so nervous that he wouldn’t like me, or that maybe he looked pretty but had a bad personality-”

 _Yeah, I was afraid of that, too_ , Kuroo thought to himself, glancing at Tsukki.

“-But he’s so great!”

“I’m happy for you, Bokuto,” Kuroo told him. “Were you, uh, on your way somewhere?”

“Just heading home,” Bokuto said with a shrug. “But then I saw you guys!”

 _Jesus._ “Bokuto,” Kuroo muttered. “Can you please...?”

Luckily, Bokuto caught on quickly. “Oh, you want me to leave?”

“It’s just... y’know, we’re kind of just talking, just the two of us,” Kuroo said.

_Like a date. Y’know, a date, Bokuto. D-A-T-E. DATE._

_MAYBE._

Bokuto just sighed. “You’re so cruel. You’re being _Cruella_.”

Under literally any other circumstances, Kuroo would’ve laughed, but _God_ , of all times for Bokuto to be difficult...

“Should I be making a retort to that?” Tsukki asked, also starting to look a little annoyed at Bokuto’s intrusion, even if he and Kuroo had never explicitly agreed that what they were doing was meant to be private.

“He makes jokes like this all the time,” Kuroo said. “He’s a real _Deville_ in disguise.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Bokuto laughed, holding up his hand for a high five that Kuroo honestly gladly returned.

“Oh, my God,” Tsukki grumbled, but Kuroo completely caught him trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Bokuto said, still grinning. “Have fun! I’ll see you guys Monday!”

As Bokuto walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling a song (“I See the Light” from _Tangled_... _Real subtle, Bokuto._ ), Tsukki relaxed and leaned back. “Bokuto-san is interesting.”

“‘Interesting’ is a good word for it,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I wasn’t really sure what to expect from what Akaashi-san had told me,” Tsukki said as he ate another bite of his frozen lemonade. “I-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kuroo interrupted, turning in his seat to face Tsukki. “You _know_ Akaashi?”

Tsukki just nodded. “He helped me get a job here in the first place.”

 _Holy shit._ “And he talks about Bokuto?”

“Yup. I’m glad Bokuto-san seems to like him,” Tsukki noted. “Akaashi wasn’t really sure what to make of him, but he likes Bokuto-san, too.”

“I can’t believe this,” Kuroo laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s a small world after all.”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Tsukki snapped, which just made Kuroo laugh harder. “You are the _worst_.”

“You find it endearing,” Kuroo insisted.

Tsukki just smirked and handed over his empty frozen lemonade. “Throw this away for me.”

“Will do,” Kuroo said, not even hesitating to do as Tsukki asked.

When Kuroo came back to their bench, Tsukki just raised an eyebrow at him. “I expected a little more resistance.”

“I’m just that nice of a nice person,” Kuroo said, putting his hand over his heart.

“Isn’t Flynn Rider supposed to be more selfish?” Tsukki asked.

“Not after he falls in love,” Kuroo pointed out quickly. “He starts out selfish, but once he sees the light, he’s a good person.”

“What about you?” Tsukki asked, looking down and intertwining his fingers together in his lap. “Have you... ‘seen the light’?”

Kuroo hesitated, feeling his face going pink. _Is this his way of asking if I’m single?_ “No... But I think I might be starting to.”

Tsukki’s face was turned away where Kuroo couldn’t see, but even his ears were turning red, and Kuroo’s heart went all fluttery for the thousandth time that day. “You want to go for a walk?” he asked.

Tsukki just nodded, standing up without actually looking at Kuroo. “That’d be nice,” he said.

Kuroo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as they walked.

 _Tsukishima Kei..._ Kuroo thought to himself. _Well. Maybe the light I’m supposed to see is moonlight._

~

Kuroo had just expecting an hour or two at most with Tsukki, but they walked around the park for _hours_ , somehow always finding more things to talk about or more things to do. From the hot afternoon sun to the warm, golden sunset to the cool night air, every moment of it was spent with Tsukki, and Kuroo couldn’t believe how nice it had been. He kept waiting for the inevitable moment where Tsukki would say he was tired or say he should be getting home by now or say he had some other plans, but he never did, and he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Kuroo was. It felt like a movie, like a _Disney_ movie, it was all just so perfect and so wonderful.

Kuroo had seen the nightly fireworks show the park always put on a thousand times, but he had never been more excited about it than he was while standing beside Tsukki, just staring up at the night sky and waiting for the show to begin.

Kuroo was secretly also waiting for a shooting star to go by in the hopes that he could wish for a kiss or a second date or for Tsukishima Kei to like him half as much as he liked Tsukki.

“We should do this again sometime,” Tsukki said quietly.

Kuroo turned and looked at him. “You want to?”

“I’d like that,” Tsukki said. “But it doesn’t have to be here. You could take me to dinner or a movie. O-or I could take you somewhere...”

Kuroo reached over and took Tsukki’s hand in his before he had the chance to clasp his own hands together. “Dinner and a movie sounds great.”

Tsukki looked up in Kuroo in surprise, and even in the dim lamplight, Kuroo could see him blushing, but he didn’t turn to hide his face, instead giving a soft smile and squeezing Kuroo’s hand back. “Good.”

“Tsukki...” Kuroo said softly. “I-”

“‘Tsukki’?” he repeated.

Kuroo froze. He hadn’t meant to call Tsukishima that little nickname out loud. “Sorry-”

“No, it’s fine,” Tsukki said, and Kuroo could have sworn he was gradually standing closer and closer to Kuroo as their conversation went on. There was no way he was this close a moment ago. There was no way Kuroo could have missed how beautiful the lamplight looked reflected in Tsukki’s eyes.

It took Kuroo a moment to get himself back on track after the interruption. “I just wanted to say... I really like you, Tsukki. I like you a lot.”

Tsukishima bowed his head, but by now, he was close enough that he was practically hiding his face against Kuroo’s shoulder. “I really like you, too, Kuroo-san.”

Then Tsukki looked up again, and they were so, so close...

“Today was only the first time we’ve had a real conversation,” Kuroo murmured. “Maybe we’re going too fast.”

“We’ve been talking for hours,” Tsukishima pointed out, leaning in a little more and making Kuroo feel dizzy. “And you bought me lemonade. I think this counts as a first date.”

 _Date._ The word wouldn’t stop ringing in Kuroo’s ears after Tsukishima said it. “Do you kiss on first dates?” he asked.

“Usually, no,” Tsukishima admitted. Their foreheads were gently leaning against each other, and Tsukishima’s lips were practically grazing Kuroo’s. “But I might make an exception.”

Kuroo put his hands delicately on Tsukishima’s waist. “You’d do that for me?” he teased, giving a breathless laugh.

“Not for you,” Tsukishima corrected. “I’m completely selfish and want to kiss you to make myself happy, thank you very much.”

“God, you’re so perfect,” Kuroo sighed before leaning in and finally pressing his lips against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima threw his arms around Kuroo’s neck just as the first firework went off, bathing the sky in light and glitter and making the kiss feel even more ridiculously magical than it already did. They pulled away for just a moment to grin at each other, acknowledging without words that this was so cheesy and so sappy and so... Disney, before leaning back in for more slow, romantic kisses.

And Tsukishima was just... _light_. He was just warmth and happiness and Kuroo had never felt so lucky or special to be in someone’s embrace.

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukki whispered as he pulled away just far enough to speak.

“Yes?”

“You’ll come visit me in AdventureLand more often, right?”

Kuroo smiled. “Absolutely.”

“And we’ll definitely go to dinner or a movie?” Tsukishima asked. “This... this isn’t going to just be some one-day fluke, right?”

“I promise it won’t,” Kuroo assured him. “Tsukki...”

“Yes?”

“You’re my new dream.”

“ _Kuroo-san_ ,” Tsukki groaned at the _Tangled_ reference, pushing away from Kuroo even as he was smiling. “You are so...”

“Romantic?” Kuroo suggested.

“ _Cheesy_.”

“I’ll take it,” Kuroo said, cupping Tsukishima’s face in his hands and kissing him again. “I’ll take whatever you give me, as long as you want me to.”

Tsukishima put his hands on Kuroo’s chest and leaned in for another kiss. “I don’t have anything cheesy to say to you from _Dinosaur_.”

“Tell me a dinosaur fact.”

Tsukki thought a moment before responding. “The dinosaur from the ride isn’t a T-rex,” he said softly. “It’s a Carnotaurus.”

“I like you, too,” Kuroo said with a grin before pulling Tsukki in for another long, slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> ///
> 
> {[click here to reblog from my writing tumblr](http://melissawritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/122983402154/at-last-i-see-the-light)}  
> ★reblogs are much appreciated★


End file.
